


Rainy Days can Make Amazing Dates

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Date Night, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: squip and jeremy were about to have a date night until it started storming which caused a few things to go wrong
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 15





	Rainy Days can Make Amazing Dates

Squip hummed quietly as he looked at himself in the mirror, straightening out his bowtie.

He was getting ready for a date with Jeremy in a few minutes and he was excited. 

He clicked his tongue then heard his phone rang, arching his brow as he looked at the number.  
Squip almost didn’t recognize it until he realized it was the restaurant’s number. He picked it up quickly, a little curious about what was wrong.

“Hello?”  
“Good evening, is this Squip?”  
“This is he.”  
“Hi, we’re calling to see if you would like to reschedule your reservation with Mister Jeremy Heere? There’s a storm coming through soon and we’re closing early tonight.”

Squip frowned a little as he looked outside, looking at the dark grey sky. He pouted a little then looked at his calendar for a moment. “Yes, rain check it for two weeks from today please.” he said, pacing around his room.

The reception person said his goodbye and Squip immediately tried to think of something before Jeremy got there which he did pretty quickly.

He called him as he began to strip down into something more comfortable. 

“Hey, Squippy! I’m almost there, give me like.. half an hour.” Jeremy said with a slight smile.

“Okay change of plans.. show up in something comfortable. Like.. a sweatshirt or something.” Squip said, putting on a baggy shirt and sweatpants.  
“But I’m all dressed up..” Jeremy pouted. “Squip, what happened? You’re not bailing on me, are you?”

“Of course not, Jeremy! Look, there’s a storm coming and the restaurant I planned to go to closed early because of it so I made a rain check with them.” Squip explained, going downstairs into his living room then set his phone down and put it on speaker. “But I didn’t want our date to go to waste so I have something else planned!”

A little sigh of relief swept from Jeremy as he listened to Squip. “Alright, when do you want me to be over?”

“GIve me… about forty-five minutes to an hour.” Squip said, taking off the couch cushions and grabbed a few blankets out of a linen closet. 

“Alright, I’ll be there.” Jeremy hummed and blew a few kisses through the phone. “I love you.”

Squip grinned a little at the imaginary kisses. “I love you too.” He said, picking up the phone and blew a few in return before hanging up the phone. 

“Alright, Jeremy will be here soon..” Squip mumbled to himself as he began to set up a couch fort with some pillows and blankets. 

He moved the coffee table a bit closer to the fort, turning the television to Disney+ for some movies or whatever they wanted to watch since they both had a slight obsession with the classics.

Squip rushed to his kitchen quickly, setting up a snack tray which had a bunch of their favorite candies, chips and cookies. He set the tray on the coffee table then went back and turned on the stove to make some ramen and hot chocolate.

Yes, the fancy ramen.

Squip’s phone rang again and this time Jeremy was the one calling. He answered it, putting it on speaker, as he searched through his pantry. “Yes, my love?”

“Nothing, just missed your voice.” Jeremy said which made Squip’s heart flutter.

“Aww, really?” Squip grinned, pulling out a few ramen packets then put those in a pot of boiling water.  
“Yeah.. I can’t wait for our date, by the way.” Jeremy said.

“I can’t either. I honestly hope you’ll like it since.. our plans got cancelled but I’m whipping something up last minute so.. Yeah!”

“This is one of the reasons why I love you, you always have a backup plan for everything.” Jeremy smiled.  
Even though Squip couldn’t see it, he could definitely hear the smile in Jeremy’s tone.

“Yeah, gotta have something just in case!” Squip grinned, getting some extra stuff for the ramen then heard the rain begin pouring down. “Hey, are you on your way?”

“Yeah, it just started raining. I should be there in maybe fifteen minutes.” Jeremy said, darting his eyes around to make sure he didn’t crash somewhere.  
“Alright, be careful out there..” Squip mumbled, trying not to worry himself.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Jeremy said, clicking his tongue.

Squip felt a little bit more relaxed as he started making hot chocolate for them. “Alright.. Also I’ll unlock the door so you can just walk right in so tell me when you’re in the neighborhood, ‘kay?’  
“Alright, I’ll let you know.” Jeremy said.

Squip smiled a little and began plating the ramen, making it look all pretty like anime ramen then continued the hot chocolate.

“Sooo.. what are you planning for us?” Jeremy asked, turning a corner.

“How’s a movie date sound?” Squip asked, adding chocolate chips and a bit of peppermint extract to the warm milk.

“Ooh, that sounds absolutely perfect right now..!” Jeremy gasped, getting a bit more excited than before. “What movie are we watching? I don’t really care what, I’m just curious.”

“Any Disney classic.” Squip said, carefully pouring the hot chocolate in a mug.

“Awesome! Also I’m about.. five minutes away.” Jeremy said as Squip carefully set the ramen on the coffee table with the snacks then topped off the hot chocolate with whipped cream and crushed candy canes with chocolate syrup. He quickly set that on the coffee table too then washed and dried his hands

“I’ll cya in a bit then. And by a bit I mean now.” Squip said, rushing over to the door then opened it once Jeremy was about to ring the doorbell.

“Why hello there, handsome.” Jeremy giggled, clutching his umbrella.  
“Hello there, beautiful.” Squip grinned, leading Jeremy inside, making sure the umbrella was closed.

Jeremy slipped off his shoes, kinda hugging himself since he was in a sweatshirt that Squip left over. “I’m ready for our backup date!”

“I’m glad you are.” Squip said, leading Jeremy over to the living room which had all the snacks and fort. “This took forever-” he joked, crawling inside the fort carefully.

“Squippy, this is amazing!” Jeremy gasped, crawling in after him. “How’d you do all of this in an hour? This is awesome!”  
“What can I say? I’m magical.” Squip chuckled as he grabbed his remote which is when the rain picked up a bit, causing the lights to go out.

“Well shit-” squip mumbled under his breath which caused an amused chuckle to erupt from Jeremy. “But lucky for youuuuu,” he said, pulling out a little remote then pressed a button which turned some LED/fairy lights on. “I have backup.”

“You’re such a goofball.” Jeremy chuckled, leaning against Squip as he searched for Beauty and the Beast.

“Your goofball.” Squip huffed playfully as he clicked on the movie, watching the rain get heavier and the sky get darker. “Damn, how bad is this storm-” he mumbled and then the cable got disconnected and the Wi-Fi went out.

Squip was lowkey trying his best not to cry or breakdown. The only thing that really stopped him was Jeremy who had a sympathetic look on his face.

“Squippy, it’s okay..” Jeremy reassured quietly.

Squip hid his face in his hands, nodding slowly as he repeated the words in his mind. Everything will be okay even if nothing turned out as planned. They could still have their date, just not the way they wanted it.

“You’re right..” Squip mumbled, nodding slowly again. “It’s okay. Everything will be a-okay. Just peachy keen.” he muttered.

“We can still have our date.. I mean we have light, food.. we could have some source of entertainment or we could just talk.” Jeremy smiled, holding one of Squip’s hands.

Squip nodded then gasped, getting one last idea. “I’ll be right back!” He said, crawling out of the fort then ran upstairs carefully since it was a bit dark in his house (obviously, the lights went out, duh-).  
He grabbed a flashlight, turning it on then looked through a hallway closet, grabbing an instrument case then went back downstairs.

“Whaaat? You play an instrument?” Jeremy gasped, grabbing a cookie off the snack tray.

“Yeah, I don’t even do anything, I just play random stuff.” Squip chuckled as he opened the case then pulled out a light blue ukulele. “I either just.. pluck random strings or I find sheet music that I misplace the next day.”

“You’re adorable..” Jeremy snorted as he watched Squip tune the ukulele. “What are you plannin’ on playin’?”  
“I dunno, I didn’t think this far. Maybe just something or just sing random words.” Squip shrugged as he finished, humming a few words to himself. “On second thought, I’ll serenade you with a random song.”

Jeremy’s heart skipped a bit as Squip began singing ‘Sunkissed’, one of Jeremy’s favorite songs but hearing the melody slip from Squip’s voice made him fall in love all over again.

“I turn my head to see your sunkissed face in a quiet place, I can give you all my time..” Squip hummed as he strung the ukulele to the main melody of the song, tapping on it for each beat.   
He was just skipping and hopping to different lines of the song.

Jeremy sighed quietly as he stared at Squip with a lovestruck expression, just yanking him by his collar into a kiss.  
Squip widened his eyes slightly but kissed Jeremy back immediately. 

Tonight turned out better than expected.


End file.
